


I Thought I Lost You

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, KeithxLance, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Leith - Freeform, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: When a mission goes bad, Lance has a break down, thinking he was to blame in the failure and in injuring Keith; but said Paladin proves him wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #KlanceHasAChance2016

"KEITH!"

"Lance, stop-"

"KEITH!-No! Get off me! We gotta make sure he's okay!"

The Blue Paladin fought against Shiro's hold. The Voltron leader had grabbed the boy as soon as he bolted out of his lion.

"KEITH!"

Lance's throat burned and his voice wore hoarse from his screaming, praying his teammate would hear him. He felt like he couldn't breathe; like the wind had been knocked out of him.

Their mission had been Lance'd up. It wasn't the boy's fault, but he still felt responsible. He would've just said "Better luck next time", but this time was different. 

The "Lance up" caused Keith to crash his lion.

It was unclear what exactly happened. One minute, they were kicking butt, fighting off Galra ships ; the next, they were resorted to retreating and trying to get the hell out of there.

Retreating didn't go as smoothly as they planned, and they guessed something just caught Keith off guard and caused his to crash. They managed to get Red back to the castle and now Pidge and Hunk were sent to retrieve Keith from inside.

"Shiro! Let me go! I have to-"

"Lance!" Shiro slapped a hand over Lance's mouth. "I know you're worried, all of us are-"

Lance finally yanked himself out of the leader's hold and whipped around to face him," Worried?! You don't get it! None of you do! This is my fault!"

"Lance, no, it-"

"Shut up!! Do you have any idea what it's like constantly being the screw up?!"

"Lance-"

"I. Said. SHUT. UP."

Shiro jumped a bit at the venom in his voice, but choose to stay silent and hear him out.

Lance's chest heaved with his pants. "I screw up all the time! I make a fool of myself and always find a way to mess up! We use my name as a damn verb, Shiro! I totally Lance'd up the situation and got Keith hurt! He could be dead for all we know and it's all my fault!" 

The cuban's voice cracked at the last part of his rant. It wasn't until he felt wet streaks go down his face that he realized he was crying. 

"... Lance-"

"He already hates me, Shiro! I don't even blame him! He's the best one of this team and it's my fault that he's hurt! I probably killed K-Keith! ....What are we supposed to do without him, Shiro?! I can't do it! I can't! That stupid mullet and those awful fingerless gloves... I-I can't go a day without that. How are we supposed to do it, Shiro? How?! HOW! TELL ME HOW!!"

All the leader could do was stare at his broken teammate... Why- No, how had he not realized... Now that it was clear, he almost smacked himself for not seeing it before. 

"I hurt him, Shiro! ITS MY FAULT! ... Do you know how this feels right now? It's like my heart just got stomped out and died! I-I can't, I can't... I have to say it don't I? You're not gonna get it unless I say it, are you?! ARE YOU!?"

Lance dropped to his knees, his face buried in the bend on his arm as his cried, uncontrollably, tears staining his face and running down his neck.

"His eyes peirce me like knives... they capture starlight like they're the night sky... His smiles kills me. His laugh is like an angel singing in my ear... Have you looked at him, Shiro? I mean- Really looked at him? There's times I can't take my eyes off him. He's beautiful. He... He's breathtaking." 

He wiped his tears away, only for them to be replaced by new ones. Shiro kneeled in front of Lance, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot, Shiro."

"Then, that makes you my idiot." 

The familiar voice behind him caused Lance and Shiro both to jumped up and face the addition to the scene; and the sight nearly gave Lance a heart attack.

Keith was standing there, perfectly fine- maybe a faint bruise on his cheek, but nothing really. He was standing between Pidge and Hunk, both which had shocked looks on their faces. 

The Red Paladin was was sporting a soft grin on his lips, clearly repressing a larger one; a pink tint to his cheeks, and... his dark grey eyes went shiny. He stepped forward to where he was in front of Lance and set his helmet on the ground.

Lance was frozen. Keith was okay. He was standing in front of him and he was okay... He thought he was going to cry all over again.

"Keith..."

"I'm fine, Lance. I'm alright."

The ebony haired boy watched as Lance's face contoured in a funny way, then suddenly he was being hugged by said boy, fully enclosed in his arms as he began sobbing tears of relief into his shoulder.

"Lance..." Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders, returning the hug, and stroking his hair to calm him. "I'm okay, Lance. I'm okay. I'm here."

This only caused the boy to tighten his hold around Keith's small frame and sob harder. He was practically shaking. He was relieved, happy, shocked; he felt like he could breathe, again. 

Keith nuzzled into Lance's scalp, kissing his hair and trying to silence his tears. "Let's hope you remember me holding you this time..."

Lance pulled back slightly, giving Keith an odd look.

The red Paladin rolled his eyes," Remember? We bonded?"

Lance suddenly cackled, tears still running down his face as he did a poor impression of Keith," We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!"

Keith bit his lip and wrapped his arms tighter around Lance and rested his head on his shoulder, "Now I'm in your arms..."

... Lance could've died a happy man just then.

Shiro clearing his throat reminded them of the team's presences, causing the two to separate. "Okay, Pidge, Hunk- I, uh, think the princess called us. Why don't we go see what she needs?"

"Huh? I didn't- AH!" Hunk's innocent statement was interrupted with Pidge's kick to his shin.

"Coming, Shiro. Let's go, Hunk," Pidge grabbed his wrist and dragged him in following Shiro inside.

Once they were gone, Keith and Lance turned back to each other, taking their place back in each other's arms.

"Keith, I'm glad you're okay." Lance's hand slowly rubbed up and down Keith's back, feeling him melt under the gesture.

"You can't get rid of your rival that easy, now." Keith retorted, giving him a soft smile.

"I just... I-I was scared to death..." His words choked up in his throat and he felt his eyes sting with tears, again. "I thought I lost you..."

"Lance..." He cupped the taller pilot's jaw in his hands, making him look the other in the eye. "You can't lose me. Ever. I-... Lance, I need to know how you feel. I mean, I know, but I need to hear you say it... Please."

Lance circled his palms around Keith's wrist, rubbing them with his thumbs. He leaned in, nuzzling his face against the smaller figure's. He licked his lips as they slowly inched toward's Keith's until they were mere centimeters apart.

"I love you."

They weren't sure who kissed who, and honestly, they didn't care. This had been long awaited. 

There was so much they wanted to say; how much they meant to each other, but it could afford to be on hold. They had each other in their fingertips and they were savoring it. 

Lance's lips were warm and raw against Keith's; pouring everything he had into the kiss. Experimentally, Keith tilted his head to the left, sliding his lips against the other paladin's, making the kiss deeper.

Feeling a jolt rush down his spine as he did so, Lance mimicked his actions, making him regret why they hadn't done this sooner. 

"Keith..." He whispered against said boy's lips. There's no words enough to express how much he loved this boy. It seemed unreal, and it didn't make sense sometimes. He didn't believe that it was possible for someone to love another person so strongly. Ever. It made the word feel like it wasn't enough. 

Lance pulled away, reluctantly, but didn't go far. When he opened his eyes and looked down at Keith, his heart almost broke.

The right arm of Voltron's lip quivered and his bottom eyelids barely held back the water that threatened to leak out. He let out a small squeak and hung his head as if sobs were about to start any second.

"Keith...," Lance didn't even know what to do. "W-what's the matter?"

Keith shook his head, not trusting his words.

Lance placed his hands on his shoulders, sort of in comfort. "Keith, please. Tell me what's wrong. If I did something wrong, I need to know so I don't hurt you, again."

Shooting his head back up, he stared at the other Paladin in disbelief,"... Y-you didn't-"

"If I Lance'd this up already, I-"

"No one's ever told me they loved me before." With that confession, Keith buried his face in Lance's chest and let out his tears. His whole body shook and he wrapped his arms around Lance, tightly, like he was scared he'd disappear.

Lance was... there wasn't even a word for it. He almost didn't believe what he had said, but with the pain filled tears now staining his suit, there was no way he could've been making his up.

"Keith, look at me." He took Keith's face in his hands, making him look up at him; his face red from crying and tears still rolling down his face.

Lance thought his heart broke a second time.

"That doesn't matter."

The expelled fighter pilot gave him a confused look.

"That doesn't matter because I love you and that's in the past, and whoever didn't tell you was an idiot. Like, how I didn't tell you. But you know what, that's behind us, and my only concern is you and what happens now and in our future; and right now, I really want to kiss you and tell you 'I love you' every day for the rest of my natural born life. I love you. Even if you don't feel the same, Keith, I love you."

"That's why I'm crying, you idiot!" Keith buried his face back in Lance's chest and continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Huh?"

The red Paladin looked back up at Lance, forcing himself to calm down and still his tears. He sniffled and gave Lance the biggest and sweetest smile he's ever seen on the usually doom-and-gloom dude.

"I'm happy!"

With his heart skipping a beat in his chest, the former cargo pilot cradled the back of his head, wrapped an arm back around his waist and kissed him, hard.

With his knees almost giving out from the intensity, Keith wrapped his hands around the back of Lance's neck, kissing him back.

Their lips moved together effortlessly until Lance got gutsy and parted his lips, then slid his tongue coyly across Keith's bottom lip.

Surprised, Keith hesitated, but opened his lips in invitation. Without missing a beat, Lance slid in his tongue, exploring Keith's mouth, then wrapped his tongue around Keith's, sucking on the appendage- That's when the shorter paladin's knees gave out.

Feeling him slip, Lance broke the kiss, squatted down and moved his arms to lock around his upper thighs and picked Keith up, holding him to his chest.

Keith gasped, crossing his arms behind Lance's head, looking down at the Blue pilot," Holy shit..."

Lance chuckled, smirking up at the bewildered expression of the boy he loved's face," Well, that's not what I meant when I wished for you to fall for me, Keithy-boy."

"Who said I hadn't already, Sir Lancelot?"

... Correction: NOW Lance could die a happy man.

"W-what was that?"

"What? You think I'd let you kiss me like that is I didn't?"

Lance blushed then lowered Keith, with a sort of bounce, so they were eye level. "I don't know, I don't ever recall you saying it."

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you just don't remember?"

"Oh! Would you quit bringing that up!?" Lance cried.

Keith giggled, giving Lance's heart another reason to beat, unable to contain a goofy grin," Lance, I love you."

"Huh? What was that? I think you're breaking up!" 

Keith raised his voice," I said I love you!"

"WHAT?!"

"I love you!!"

"HUH?!"

"LANCE, I LOVE YOU!!! GOD DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU MAKE MY KNEES GO WEAK AND MY HEART HAMMER IN MY CHEST!! THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME WITH YOUR BIG OCEAN EYES DRIVES ME CRAZY!! BLUE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR BECAUSE OF YOU!! NOW, QUIT PRETENDING YOU CAN'T HEAR ME AND- AAAHH!!"

Lance began spinning Keith around like they were on a merry-go-round. 

"Lance! Put me down!" The red lion pilot shrieked.

"NEVER!" 

The two continued spinning and began laughing like children.

 

Meanwhile, by the gate, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were watching the new couple.

"I think they're cute." Pidge chimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lance like this- and you should've seen his face when he found out he was fighter class!" Hunk chuckled.

The green Paladin turned to their leader," What'd you think, Shiro?"

The black Paladin folded his arms and leaned against castle hull, a small smile plastered on his face at the sight of the Keith's and Lance's joy. 

"This is all I've ever wanted..."

"What's that?"

"My baby brother happy... I've never seen him smile like that before." He watched as Lance stopped his spinning, both boys still laughing. 

Hunk gasped," Lance is your brother?! Why was I never told?!"

"No! You idiot!" Katie smacked him on the shoulder. "It's Keith! How can you not tell?!"

"I never noticed the resemblance." Hunk turned his nose up at Pidge's attitude.

"They look just alike!!"

"Clearly, if Lance isn't going on and on for three hours straight on how cute Shiro is, THEN THEY CAN'T LOOK BUT SO MUCH ALIKE!"

Shiro shook his head as the two continued to bicker. Suddenly, the castle's gates opened and emerged Allura and Coran.

"There you all are!" Allies said, the gates closing behind her. "How did the mission go? Wait... Where are Lance and Keith?"

Shiro just gave her a smirk and pointed to the direction of the boys. Allura turned and covered her mouth with a gasp," Oh my..."

"Yeah, about time right?"

"Were they not already together?" Coran questioned," They argue like an old married couple."

"Well, lets hope they last to be an old married couple." 

"I'm sure they will, Shiro." The princess placed a hand on his shoulder, in reassurance. "Lance maybe a flirt, but-"

"Yeah, that was mainly the denial talking!" Hunk interrupted. "Lance had been fawning over Keith since they met, really- You should've seen him when he first saw him! I thought he was going to combust! He thought trying to forget about him would help, but, heh, clearly that was not the case."

"Now, that he's accepted his feelings for Keith... Nothing's going to keep that boy away from him." Shiro smiled to himself.

Allura returned the gesture," What made him finally say it?"

"He thought he lost him, today."

The princess gasped.

"Keith is perfectly fine, don't worry. Not a scratch on him- but Lance didn't know that... you should've seen how utterly destroyed he looked when he thought he'd never seen Keith, again. It broke my heart."

"But that look on his face when he saw he was okay was priceless!" Pidge chirped. "He looked like we'd just won the war against the Galra!"

Shiro and Allura turned back to the red and blue paladins, watching as they bathed in each other's happiness.

 

"Keith..." Lance said as the other boy gave him an Eskimo kiss. "I love you."

"You are a broken record, I swear." Keith joked, leaning forward and kissing his lips. "But I love you, too, idiot."

" 'Love you more, mullet!"

" 'Love you most, cargo pilot!"

"Oh god, so we're one of those couples now?" Lance chuckled.

"We're a couple? Huh, that's funny. I don't recall asking or being asked."

"Oh, for the love of-" Lance put Keith down, making sure he was stable enough to stand, then dropped to one knee, dramatically, taking Keith's hand. "Keith Kogane, I love you with all my heart. You are the most important person in the world in my life. You mean everything to me and I don't know what to do without you anymore. I thought you died today and I felt my heart break in several tiny pieces that I didn't know could be put back together just by hearing your voice. I wanna be yours as long as you'll have me... Keith Kogane, Will you be my boyfriend?"

"... How's this for my answer?" Keith dropped to his knees, as well, in front of Lance, and scooted closer towards him. He grabbed Lance's face, and crashed his lips into his.

Lance threaded his fingers through Keith's hair at the back of his head, making the red pilot shudder, and grabbed his hip, successfully pulling the boy closer towards him.

 

"Okay... I think I see tongue?" Pidge stood by their leader and the princess with her binoculars. "Okay, they fell... They clearly don't care... Okay, yup- Ass grabbing, tongue and ...- I'm done." She tossed them to Shiro, who fumbled but caught them. "You can watch that if you want, I'm going inside."

They all watched Katie go, slightly confused. Allura took the binoculars from Shiro and went to look through them, but Shiro blocked the view with his hand.

"Hey!"

"We don't need to see this."

"Well, they don't need to do it on the lawn!" Coran protested.

"Good point- Keith! Lance! Dinner's ready!"

The two boys separated once they heard their names being called, both lightly panting. 

"I guess we got a little carried away, huh?" 

Keith stared down at Lance, straddling the blue paladin's hips, and stopping the rolling of his. His face was dusted a light shade of red, matching his abused lips from the make-out session, and his pupils were blown wide.

Lance didn't look any different, except with his hands on Keith's-

"We probably shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the field, huh?" The red Paladin huffed.

Lance gave a light, out of breath chuckle and took his hands away, placing them on the ground behind him as he sat up," We also probably shouldn't be doing this in front everyone either- Poor Princess probably has a nose bleed."

"Allura?"

"No, Coran!"

"Keith! Lance! Come on, lovebirds!"

With a fit of laughter, both boys got to their feet, laced their fingers together, clutching each other's hand tightly, and headed towards the castle.


End file.
